


Just a Cover

by fangirlproblems2045



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlproblems2045/pseuds/fangirlproblems2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a cover. A lie so that he wouldn't have to tell who he actually liked... Or at least that's how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **if you care, this is how I picture ashton**
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/017ca10fcd3e88d48c0b6cb885eb5deb/tumblr_inline_myyhundYMS1s63twg.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d0/5d/c8/d05dc8bf75b7f770f3dd3c13cb476c29.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> And then, current Michael, Luke, and Calum. Just to clear things up, in this fic, Ash is 15. Calum, Luke, and Michael are 17.

It all started as a lie. A cover for who I actually liked. You see, the person I liked before was seemingly “mean” to everyone else, but never to me. He was sweet, sassy, and funny and I liked him A LOT. It was going fine until my best friend asked who I liked, and then started the downward-spiral train wreck that I call my “love life”. 

 

“So, Ashton, I haven’t been informed of your latest crush,” my best friend Michael exclaimed. My heart felt like it was gonna burst out of my rib cage. The guy (and yes, you heard me. I said guy) I liked at the moment was a renowned jerk whom everyone hated. I couldn’t exactly tell my best friend that a bully was the object of my affection. I am assuming that would not work out very well for either of us... 

 

“Ummm… well… I…” I stuttered. Dang. He caught me off guard. I needed a cover and quickly. My mind immediately started racing to the other guys who I thought were cute in the grade. With my eyes sweeping across the cafeteria, I saw the perfect guy. He was your typical popular guy. Gorgeous, athletic, and everything a guy could hope for (and an added plus, he’s gay too!). Even though I didn’t actually like him, I couldn't let the guy I actually liked come between me and Michael’s relationship.

 

“Luke!” I exclaimed. “I admit! I know he’s the most popular guy in the school, but I just can’t help it, he’s so darn cute. Even though he’s a senior, and I’m a sophomore I just think he’s adorable!” Michael’s face lit up into the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life. “SERIOUSLY? OMG. Too cutesicles!” Michael squealed. Ugh. I knew this would happen. At least he doesn’t know my actual crush… then the reaction would be the polar opposite. 

 

“Yuuuuuuuup. That’s him. That’s the one. Uh-huh. Sure.” I muttered under my breath. Now I would have to pretend to like Luke… my mind wandered to everything I knew about him.

 

His full name was Luke Robert Hemmings, and he was born on July 16. He was the most popular boy in the school, and even if I liked him, (and I didn’t! not at all…) he would never go for a loser like me. Being a 6’2” basketball and soccer star meant that you didn’t go for the average looking clumsy, awkward sophomore guy. After all, he was a senior. Most of my friends were. His best friend’s name was Calum Thomas Hood, and they are the co-captains of the soccer team together. He’s 17-years-old, and hot as the Sahara Desert. Long, golden blonde hair styled into a quiff and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. I could stare into them forever and ever and ever…. wait. What am I thinking. I DO NOT like Luke. (I think).

 

I, on the other hand, was the kid everyone liked, but no one invited places. I wasn’t a loser, in fact, I was one of the nicest people in the grade, probably even in the school, and everybody told me that. Most of the upperclassmen as well as the freshmen were my friends. I was dorky and made jaw-dropping grades, but nobody called me out on it. I was a couple inches shorter than Luke, at six feet flat (maybe a little under… shhhhhh). I usually straightened by dirty blonde hair into an emo style and wore my black glasses with a sweater. Ya, you could say I was a dork. But, I was the best tennis player at the school, so I was respected for that. My real passions were art and music, though. I only play tennis to make my parents happy. One of my biggest problems is that I trip and fall, hurting myself. A lot. I mean, if you had feet as big as mine, you would too! But, that prevented me from being good at running sports, like football. But really, I think Luke is an amazing guy.

 

Honestly, if I wasn’t so obsessed with my baseball playing crush, I might actually like Luke. Unlike my guy, Luke was polite, nice, and respectful at all times. He was never rude to you, even if you didn’t like you, and he was just a great guy. But I didn’t like Luke. I just had to pretend like I did. Right?

 

“Oh my gosh!” Michael shouted. “I could totally set y’all up!” Michael was actually good friends with Luke because their families were close. 

 

“Um, let’s not rush into things. After all, I only just told you that I liked him.” I gasped out, not wanting him to ruin things with the guy I wish Michael could set me up with. Then, I found out some heartbreaking news. I was waling by to my classroom when I passed a bunch of girls squealing. “Oh my gosh! Aliana! I CANNOT believe that Jamie asked you out!!!” My heart stopped in my chest, and I felt like I wanted to get sick and sob my heart out all at the same time. Jamie, MY Jamie, THE BOY I LIKED JAMIE, had asked that ugly girl ALIANA OUT.

 

I sprinted to the bathroom, about to start crying and burst through the door, colliding with the person coming out of it. I was knocked down and immediately fell, twisting my knee at an unnatural angle. White hot pain shot through my knee, and I could certainly hear a cracking noise. “Oh gosh! Sorry mate!” the guy who knocked me over exclaimed. “Here, let me help you!” he said. He yanked me onto my feet, and I realized that I couldn’t walk on my right leg. Where I had fallen on my knee was throbbing and swelling, and I couldn’t put weight on my leg. Hissing in pain, I looked up at the guy. Oh great. It’s the man of the hour, Luke Hemmings. How flipping perfect. (Are you getting the sarcasm.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I couldn't sleep so I wrote! There will hopefully be more to this lolz. I write about my experiences so here :) Also, this is unedited because who wants to edit at one in the morning???


End file.
